To Be With You
by kurokage12
Summary: What if Bella wasn't fully human when she arrived at Forks. What if she had met Alice and they fell in love before she left. Now the only thing keeping them apart is Bella's family. The story of how love concurred all.I don't own Twilight/other songs ect.
1. Prologue

No matter what anyone thinks, I missed Forks. Even though the weather was almost always depressing all year round it beats the heck out of Arizona. Heck I hated Arizona it was so hot there during the summer! I remember how sad I was when my mom separated me from Charlie and the guys down at La Push when I was four not caring if I wanted to go or not. She said they were bad examples of how to be raised and took me to meet my other "proper" family members in the other states that would teach me the "proper" ways to live and behave. Well mostly all but a few of them turned out to be snobs, and finally after about twelve years I caused enough trouble to be labeled as a lost cause to them and my mother. I mean sure they were nice to me an I love them and all but high class wasn't really my style with all those manners and galas. My mother though was the only who I didn't care to disappoint or not because when she got remarried although I was happy for her and Phil she stopped being my mother. She stopped watching over me, stopped caring. Heck she even ignored me on some occasions, but I never figured out why. "It was probably my fault." and "She doesn't love me anymore." were the two most common thoughts in my head and it really hurt but what hurt more was that she let me come to Forks without resistance, without a goodbye. So here I am back in good old Forks where I plan to live out the rest of my days completely detached from that side of my family.

The plane finally landed, I looked out the window into the vast forested areas and gray clouds that blocked the sun from shining. Getting up from my seat I straightened out my black long sleeve and blue jeans. Stretching I took out my earphones putting them in my pocket with my now turned off ipod. Getting off the plane with the small amount of luggage that I brought I headed for the lobby. The lobby wasn't that crowded but I felt like something was missing, something important. "Hey Bells over here!" I heard someone yell snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder and saw my old man with a man in a wheelchair and a teenage boy. The black haired teen ran over and hugged me. "It's great that you're back Bella! Now we can have fun just like the old days." he said enthusiastically. Those eyes look familiar…then it came to me, this person was little Jake! Jacob Black, my "little brother" from La Push all grown up. "Jake! I didn't recognize you for a second there. You used to be so small." I laughed hugging him back. He chuckled as he reached down for my bags. "Come on the others are dying to see you again." Jake urged tugging on my sleeve with his free hand. I nodded and walked to my father. "Hey Charlie!" I said giving him a bear hug. "Nice to have ya back Bells." he said ruffling up my hair. "Uncle Billy." I greeted with respect holding out my hand. He smiled and gripped it tight. "Good to have you back little pup." he said softly. I smiled back with a feral grin. Oh that's right I forgot to mention! My name is Isabella Gray Swan, but you can just call be Bella and my secret that I was born with is that I'm a werewolf.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not that great. It's my first attempt in a while and my first Twilight fic.**


	2. A Memory, A Vision

_Trees surrounded me, I was in the forest. Gentle laughter reached my ears as I spun around. "Up here Bella!" the musical voice taunted from one of the trees above. On the branch of one of the trees a young woman was looking down at me. Her short black hair blew in the wind and I caught her scent. A sweet mixture of roses and something I can't name. 'Who is this person?' I thought as I heard my younger self yell. "That's cheating!" The girl jumped down from the tree, her laughter sounding like bells. "No it's not. The rules of hide and seek have no limits." The younger me pouted and turned away from the woman. My eyes widened as the older girl wrapped her arms around me. "__**Bella wake up! Come on Bella wake up! We're almost at the house.**__" _Jake shook my shoulder. "Finally! You're awake." he said with a goofy grin. I nodded slightly annoyed that he woke me from…was it a dream? a memory?

"Well were here." Charlie announced before I could say anything as the truck pulled up to a stop. "Come on Jake let Bella move in before you start bothering her." Billy laughed as he sat in his wheelchair that Charlie retrieved from the back of the truck. Jake blushed as he muttered incomprehensible sentences. I giggled at his misfortune before turning to look at the house. It was a two story house, nothing out of the ordinary but it made me feel like I belonged. Just the I noticed an old truck sitting in front of the house. Charlie noticed my stare and chuckled. "That's your welcome back present from your old man. Hope you like it Bells." I was so happy! The truck might have seemed ancient and invalid but to me I think it matched my personality perfectly. "I love it! Thanks Charlie!" I said. "Thank Jake and Billy too they helped fix it up." Charlie laughed at my excitement.

Jake motioned for me to come towards him. I walked over and saw a big white sheet covering something. "I gotcha a present too big sis! Well actually is more like the whole pack got it for you but I picked it." he said pulling two sets of keys out of his pockets. "What present?" I asked as he put the keys in my hand. "Well it took a while for Charlie to say yes but…ta da!" Jake said pulling the sheet of a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 Black Edition. "Wow Jake! You guys didn't really need to get me a present especially one this great." I said feeling happy but guilty at the same time. "But you haven't been here in like thirteen years. So consider it a combination of years past gifts." Jake replied sternly. "Well then there's only one thing left to do…first one to town and back wins!" I shouted lunging towards the motorcycle. Jake finally got the message and ran to get his from the back of the truck. I laughed into the wind he was never going to catch up to me. "Well I guess they'll never change." Billy and Charlie laughed as they walked into the house to watch the game.

APOV

_A girl with long amber hair smiles at me. Her mocha eyes were so full of love it made my heart stop, if it was still beating. Even though she was facing the whole class I knew those simple affections of love were directed at me. "I hope we all have a good year together." God, even her voice was luring me in. "Please take a seat next to Ms. Cullen." the teacher said pointing to me.  
_

Damn that vision was too short but that girl…she looked familiar. I heard someone chuckle from behind me. "Well now, I see that someone's in love ." Edward smirked. Damn stupid mind reader. "Well excuse me for having the ability to read minds." he huffed childishly. "What do you want _dear brother_." I stressed out the last two words. "Well I was just checking on how my _dear sister_ was doing since she was being so quiet." Edward stated nonchalantly before adding "Now I see that she was daydreaming about her future lover." with another smirk.

"Jasper your mutt is being disobedient!" I yelled to my other brother. That wiped away the smirk on Edward's face. "Jeez if you wanted me gone you just had to ask." Edward hissed. "Why did you not want to see me love?" Jasper asked from the doorway. "N-no. I-I mean of course I wanted to see you." Edward stuttered slowly backing away towards the window. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Edward. "Hey Jazz! Take it outside my room!" I quickly yelled knowing where this was going. "Of course Alice." Jasper laughed as Edward threw me a glare before he was dragged out of my room. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a interesting day.


End file.
